Good Riddance
by Feefella
Summary: When she should be celebrating the defeat of Voldemort, Ginny is sitting in a hospital watching her husband slip away. Agsty, fluffy,sad song fic to Green Day's "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" GinnyDraco Post Hogwarts...


_**I do not own Harry Potter as you might have noticed! I merely manipulate the characters to my will!**_

She looked down at his sleeping face. He slept with such innocence, though his demeanor while awake would contradict the way he slept. She sat forward in the chair resting her chin on his hand. It had been two nights since she had seen his beautiful silver eyes. Two nights since she heard his silky yet controlled voice.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road._

_Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go._

_So make the best of this test, and don't ask why._

_It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life. _

Two nights Draco Malfoy stood along side Harry Potter. Two nights ago Draco Malfoy had been the distraction Harry needed in order to kill Lord Voldemort once and for all. And two nights ago his evil death eater father, Lucius Malfoy, had almost killed him. "Draco, I know you can't look at me, but do know this. I am holding on like hell to us, so you'd better hold on like hell to you life, cause damn it Draco, I love you, so you can't leave me" she whispered.  
She sat there for along time lost in a sea of memories. Back in her sixth year, on the last full day at Hogwarts, she sat alone in the corner of the library, reading.

"Hello Ginny."

"Malfoy" she said politely not looking up from her book. She'd be damned if she would let Draco "I'm so great" Malfoy ruin her calm, relaxed mood.

"What are you reading?" Ginny would have told him to sod off but he sounded genuinely curious. So Ginny held the book up and Draco read the title aloud.

"Merlin, Man or Myth... the true tales of Arthur." She looked up at his shocked face.

"What?" she asked.

"Wow, I never took you for that kind of girl..."

"What kind?"

"Well, the logical kind."

Ginny glared, "thanks, thanks a lot. If you don't mind Malfoy, I AM trying to read." She went back to her book fully expecting him to leave, so Ginny was a bit startled when he sat down right next to her.

"Can I help you Malfoy?" Ginny asked giving up on the book and turning to face him. He was close, very close.

"Yes, yes you can," he said smirking.

"Well, what then? And do wipe that smirk off your face, it's not very becoming." She noticed he actually smiled then.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked seriously.

"What?!" Ginny asked shocked.

"Oh I see," he said, "you want small talk first? Ok then, what's Ginny short for? Virginia?" Ginny couldn't wrap her head around what was happening so she answered his question, "No, it's short for Ginerva, but I prefer Ginny."

"Alright then, Ginny, can I kiss you?"

Before she could stop herself, Ginny asked "why?"

"Because," Draco explained, "I've dreamed about kissing you for six years, and I'm leaving tomorrow, for good, so can I kiss you now?"  
He didn't wait for Ginny to answer. He captured her lips with his own and she felt herself sink. Sink into Draco, into his arms, into his heart.  
They kissed for what felt like eternity. Draco was the first to break away. He rested his forehead on hers and smiled again.

"Draco," she whispered, eyes still closed.

"Draco, now is it? No more Malfoy?"

"Oh shut it," she said pushing him back.

Draco laughed and kissed her again quickly. He stoop up and turned to go. As he reached the doorway he turned his head, "goodbye Ginerva Weasley, can't wait till we meet again." And with that he was gone.

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind._

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time._

_Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial._

_For what it's worth, it was worth all the while._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life. _

That was the beginning of the best time of Ginny's life. Now she was sitting in this hospital willing her husband of two years to open his eyes. She looked at him and tears filled her eyes. Would Draco, the man she loved more than life itself, ever wake up?  
A tear fell from her eye to his hand and she could have sworn she saw his hand move. She straightened in the chair, hopes high.

"Draco, can you hear me?" she sniffled.

"Ma'am" came a voice from behind her.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life. _

"Yes?" Ginny asked turning to face the elderly wizard. His long black beard was streaked with gray. His glassed reminded her of Harry a bit.

"Ma'am, we have to take him now," the man said looking uncomfortable.

"Take him? Take him where?" Ginny asked angrily.

"We have to take him to be buried. He's been dead for a good hour now."

"No!' Ginny said shaking. "He's not dead, his hand, it moved! It moved!"

"No ma'am it didn't, he's gone" the man moved to the bed and raised the sheet above Draco's head and let it rest aver his pale face.

"No!" Ginny screamed through tears. "There's a mistake! His hand moved! He wouldn't leave me! He wouldn't!"

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right._

_I hope you had the time of your life. _

"Ginny, love, wake up." Ginny jumped up with a start. The man was gone and Draco was awake looking at her with his gorgeous silver eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked lovingly.

"Oh my gosh." Ginny whispered as she hugged him, climbing on the hospital bed into Draco's arms. "That man told me you were dead!"

"What man?" Draco asked confused.

"No one" she said kissing him, "it was just a dream. A horrible, silly dream."

"Ok. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."  
Ginny was oblivious to the wizard standing in the doorway. It was the same man from her dream.

"I love second chances" he whispered, then he turned and walked down the hall whistling, disappearing as an orderly walked right through him. The orderly shivered and looked around, seeing nothing she continued on her way.


End file.
